Phased locked loop (PLL) circuits are commonly used to synchronize an output clock signal with an input reference signal. The lock time of a PLL circuit is the duration between the time when the PLL receives all input and control signals and the time when the output clock signal is locked into phase with the input reference signal. Typical PLL circuits may exhibit lock times having durations that are unsuitable for specific applications.